


молитва

by somedy



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: о том, что можно увидеть в убийце
Relationships: Agent 47/Emilio Vittorio
Kudos: 2





	молитва

**Author's Note:**

> мнимая поэзия, ПОВ, множественные отсылки к священному Писанию, плюс обыгранные строки из Псалтиря
> 
> написано для команды Stealth Games в 2к19
> 
> подарено и отбечено - Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi

скажи мне, Всевышний, болят ли те шрамы, что сына терзали — Твоего — так упрямо?  
гвоздями по телу и ересью в душу. неужто покой Твой никак не нарушен?

сын Твой испил уксус с желчью распятым и умирал — за Тебя — развлекая богатых. сердце его испытал Ты столь люто, но исцелил ли, любовью укутал? а я молю: не гневись на сомненья, просто...

пришел душегуб на моленья. ведать не ведает, что он творил. «просто, — сказал, — кое-кто научил». искренне он жизнь свою осмеял, «нищим, — сказал, — я внутри себя стал».

дрогнуло что-то: в нем был иной дух — стал я псалтирь по утрам читать вслух. слушал он молча, покорно и жадно, до истощенья к себе беспощадный. шрамы свои ощущал он как звенья адской цепи, навалившейся тенью. сад стал при церкви ему местом лобным. если б не я — сделал б крест (да и камень надгробный). крест, что из древа и пеньки, Всевышний! даже для праведных это излишне.

смог вразумить я то сердце в томленьи? дал ли совет, может быть, наставленье?

...но я молюсь как доселе ни разу: каждый из нас ведь с Тобой тайно связан. Если не шрамом, то просто грехом. их мы под сыном Твоим погребем. грязь всю стряхнем мы с ладоней усталых.

теперь под землей — семена и металлы.

он закатал рукава под молитву. «шрамы, — сказал, — теперь только от бритвы».  
а я улыбнулся — как идолу, каюсь — и не заметил, что шрамов касаюсь. тщетно он думал, что я испугаюсь, но ведь, Всевышний, Ты Сам ранил сына, Ты же дал волю на смерть и мужчинам. дашь ли ты право убийце помочь? и если «да», знак подай, напророчь.

мудрости дай мне. смиренья. покоя. шрамы сотри. притяженье мужское.

в дом позови, где Твой пир — искупленье; каюсь я вновь — за свое искушенье. каюсь неистово, каюсь весь вечер,

каюсь...

«отец, вас тут просят о встрече».


End file.
